F.A.Q.
New to Athelias? Or perhaps just had some questions regarding something ingame? This is the page for you. I have selected one of the classes at the creation screen, but it will not let me in, what do I do? For Athelias, there is only one class that you can select at character creation, the Novice. Class is selected in game after the tutorial zone. If you are seeing other classes at start, such as Warrior, there is most likely a mismatch in the world files, when you first connect to the world, you should see a popup box with the current file and patch number that you need. I have downloaded the file, but I still cannot log in, it shows my class as (King), now what? The class of King is unobtainable naturally, so is a good sign of a problem. In most cases, this means the world file was either extracted wrong, or had conflicts with the existing folder. Some users can extract over the top of their world and replace duplicate files. Others prefer to remove the old file and use the downloaded one. Make sure that the file is extracting as Athelias > world files, and not Athelias > Athelias > world files. I am in, but have never played Athelias before, what class should I pick? The Paladin and Priest classes are pretty popular for new players, due to their ability to heal, with solid melee and magic skills respectively. They are also given additional choices later in the game that some may find interesting. I have picked my class, now what? I would recommend you talk to the Elder, which you likely spawned next to, they will tell you a brief story about your selected class, and where to find your class trainer. Athelias is fairly story heavy compared to most worlds, so it can be fun to hear a bit of the background. The city the trainer is found in will also have merchants compatible with your equipment options. Great, I have found my trainer and geared up, where should I go? There are two main methods of leveling up in Athelias, traveling the world and its dungeons, or entering the training grounds. The training grounds is quick, and has healers on each floor, but is rather boring, and no random events will happen. The world has less healing, but more variety, quests, and events that can happen, so is more interesting, but some encounters you might not be prepared for, even in the cities. The in game book, Leveling Strategies, will tell you the general level range of each area in both world and training grounds. Alright, I think I got the hang of it, and have started to level, but it is getting rough and my next piece of gear is at level 20! What do I do? Athelias is slightly different from most worlds in this regard, in that the equipment is in increments of 1,20,40,60,80. Instead, these stages of equipment can be upgraded at a Smithy to increase their level by 5, up to three times, provided you have the raw materials. The first three tiers of material are sold at the smithy, but the final two have to be found in the wild as rare drops from enemies. I see, I have started to do this, but have ran out of money, I didn't notice before, but enemies aren't dropping any, how do I get money? In Athelias, only human-like enemies will drop money, so no money-spiders here. Instead, enemies will drop trophies more often than in other worlds, which can be sold at a merchant. I have money now, but I can't find where to buy rings and amulets, what gives? In Athelias, magic equipment is more rare, so rings and amulets are rather limited, try looking for NPCs that have quests for you, and you might get rewarded. You might also find some if you manage to win a rare monster encounter in the world. If you don't mind being spoiled, a large list of quests can be found on the World Quest page of this wiki. Nice, I have found a few, and have started to level, I am a bit bored with the grind, is there anything I can do? Yes! Every so often during your leveling, you will unlock class quests at your Trainer. For most they are at levels 25,50,75,90, but this can vary depending on class. These quests will unlock new abilities for your class, as well as give you a piece of the story of Athelias. Those were cool, but I have finished them all now and would like some more, where do I find more? If you have finished, and have hit level 99-100 the rest of the world begins to unlock. Most class quests end with hints at where to find the next part of the story, such as the temple in Prina, or the Historian at Irezar. This is where the main story of Athelias begins. I have started the main story, but it is really hard, I don't think I can do this alone, and there is no one on, am I stuck? Not necessarily! A great feature of Athelias is the Mercenary system, you may have noticed the various taverns around, that only sell weak healing items, and a bunch of npcs that don't do anything. If you enter at level 99 however, the bartender tells you these npcs are mercenaries, and that you are able to hire them to fight for you! You can have up to 5 of these, and they represent most of the player classes you could pick at the start! These mercenaries act like pets do, except they are already summoned at the start of the fight. That worked great! I beat the Paladins, and even the Invasion. They gave me my level 99 gear, and I don't see any mention of where else to go, I must be done right? Not at all! You could still go to the port, and travel to other items for some small yet challenging quests. Or the strange portal you keep seeing in every city to unlock their secrets, but there is an even bigger thing to do. It is never really mentioned, but in Prina there is a Travel Service NPC that never did anything before. Once you have finished with the Invasion, they have something new to tell you. Holy cow, there are so many locations listed, and Athelias is only one of them! How big is this game? At this point, you will have unlocked the Desert, which while not as large as Athelias, has a fair amount of content, at the end of the desert, you will travel to the city of Kotor. While there is more content past this point, this is where the game is still in development, and content incomplete. Incomplete? Still in development? Correct! While Well of Souls, and Athelias are quite old, the world is still being worked on by going off of notes left in the files by previous development, and other volunteers. There may be content added in the near future, perhaps you can pick up another class and see their stories as well. I went and picked a class, but something seems missing, I cannot get class quests, or find my trainer, what is wrong? You may have picked one of the classes being developed, Rodeur, Monk, Elementalist, and Werewolf have only recently been unlocked for testing purposes, and may be incomplete. The wizard, while it was available in the old versions is also unfinished, and attempting the class quest may get you an apology from the developer instead. Ok, I will keep that in mind, what do I do if I find any other missing or broken quests? Report them! When you first log in to the world, you will get an admin message of the day, the one that has a link to the newest download. It also lists a discord where you can find the server admin, as well as type in it directly if you have any bugs. If there is anyone online at the time, perhaps they could help as well. Category:F.A.Q.